Big Time Movie Alternate
by LittleWing
Summary: What if Agent A went rogue? What if he was able to get not only the backpack containing the beetle, but also a member of the band? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Big Time Rush.

A/N: Got to thinking about this idea for a bit. This won't be a long story, probably four chapters or so. At the end of a term, so updates won't be daily, but they will happen quickly. Have a had a crappy year, but happy to be back writing for me.

* * *

Adam Timmins, or Agent A to MI6, sat patiently in the ridiculously conspicuous car he'd been assigned that morning keeping an eye out for the teenager unfortunate enough to have his luggage switched by MI6 Agent Simon Lane. Glancing from the Queens Hotel's front door to the small in dash screen he looked at the picture pulled up there. Just in view was the pink and grey plaid back pack slung over the broad shoulder of a tall teen. The angle of the photo all but obscured the face of the young man. Adam shifted his eyes back to the hotel.

Gaggles of girls had begun to arrive, crowding around security barricades meant to keep them well away from the hotel's entrance. A few screamed as any car with tinted windows approached the front the hotel; the rest stared, anxiously, as the cars would stop and a rich, yet unimportant to them, person stepped from it and entered the hotel. He rolled his eyes as the girls repeated the actions four times before a large white van pulled up in front of the hotel. Silence greeted the van. At least until the door opened and one by one the members of Big Time Rush and their entourage clambered from the van.

Adam watched as each boy took a moment to stretch before waving to the screaming gaggles of girls; their smiles bright and electric despite the obvious exhaustion from travel in their eyes. Turning their backs to the screaming gaggles of girls, the boys stood shoulder to shoulder eyes tiredly taking in the imposing form of the Queens Hotel. He watched as they chatted amongst themselves until a large man approached them. Following behind the man was a younger woman, a hardbound notebook clutched in her hands. Adam watched as they spoke to the tired, yet smiling, boys seemingly going over a list of dos and don'ts. He smiled as they headed away from the gaggles of screaming girls and the bellhop loading luggage onto a cart to enter the hotel.

"Agent A to MI6," Adam said into his watch, eyes following the group of Americans as they disappeared through the glass doors of the hotel. "The package has arrived." His hand rested on the door handle as he waited for MI6's word to go.

"Proceed with caution," came the reply.

"Copy that," he said, pulling the handle to open the door. Sliding quickly from the car, Adam followed behind the boy band and their management. He watched as the large man, their manager he assumed, ordered them to not move; only to be corrected by his assistant. A smile tugged at Adam's lips as the teenage boys shouted "move out" before scattering to separate areas of the hotel's lobby.

A pale, small brunet headed up the stairs to the second floor of the lobby. A taller, tanned brunet headed off in search of something Adam didn't care about. The shortest of the group of boys slid a pair on sunglasses on to his face and began feeling his way around the lobby. Letting out a huff of air at the sight, Adam spied the boy he was looking. The tall blond, with the pink, plaid backpack slung over his shoulder. The boy was leaned against a cabinet along the far side of the lobby, perusing the travel brochures.

Ignoring the other boys of the group and their locations, Adam moved quickly across the open lobby toward his target. Settling next to the unaware teenager, Adam leaned against the cabinet's counter, reached out and picked up a brochure.

"So many places to visit, aren't there?" he said, not looking up from the paper in his hands.

"Yeah," the boy said.

"Know where you want to visit first?" Adam, refolded the paper and replaced it in the plastic holder.

"I'd kind of like to visit the EYE first, but have to vote on where we go first," the boy said, replacing his brochure as well.

"Here's the deal," Adam said, leaning closer to the teen. "We're leaving, you and I. You're going to come along quietly. Make a scene and every single person in this lobby is dead."

He watched as defiance, anger, and fear filtered across the younger man's face. He fought a smile as he watched the blond's shoulders slump, and his green eyes scan over the lobby as he quickly mulled over what he'd just been told. He'd won this part of gaining the backpack. The blond bowed his head in a poorly executed nod, before mumbling out an "all right."

Keeping close to teen, Adam lead them across the lobby and out the front doors of the hotel just as the man seemingly in charge of the boy band bellowed "DOGS!"

He led them away from the gaggles of girls, away from the car he'd driven to the hotel in toward an alley way a half block from the Queens Hotel. Just as they reached a different vehicle, Adam deftly removed his watch and smashed it against the brick wall of a pub.

"Give me the backpack and get in," he said, holding his hand out to the green eyed teen.

"Why?"

"A.) I want what's in this bag. And B.) you're going to help me distract everyone from what I'm really doing. Get in the car."

"You want my stuff?"

"That's not what's in here." Adam gave the bag now firmly in his grasp a light shake. "In the car."

Lightly shaking, the teen opened the door and climbed in the car. Satisfied with his control over the younger man, Adam slid behind the wheel. Hitting the door lock, Adam turned to the blond in the passenger seat. Wordlessly he reached for the glove box, enjoying the way the teen attempted to move away from him. With a flick of his wrist, Adam popped open the door to the glove box and pulled out a small bottle and a cloth.

"What's that for?" Fear was more than evident in the young man's voice.

"I'm sorry," Adam started. "but I never bothered to get your name."

"Kendall."

"Well, Kendall, this is chloroform."

"Can't you just let me go?"

"I truly am sorry, Kendall," Adam said, seconds before his hands came up to Kendall's head. One hand tangled in the blond's hair as the other firmly pressed the chloroformed cloth over Kendall's nose and mouth. Startled by the sudden movement, the teen gasped and grabbed at Adam's wrist. Within seconds the teens efforts to free himself slowed, his arms dropping heavily dropping to his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not the length I normally update with, but ehh. Ignore the OCCnis of the characters. It's AU. Again probably won't update daily, but will try to upload as often as possible. I will not be writing anything else until this one is finished. Thank you to those who favored and followed thus far. Way more attention than I thought this would get. Thank you.

* * *

"DOGS!" Gustavo said, calling his wondering boy band members back from their chosen corners of the lobby.

With speed that never failed to amaze the large man, the members of his band assembled before him. James first, side stepping from a chair at the side of the lobby. Followed by Logan who had been up on the lobby balcony. Then Carlos, who had been wandering his way round the lobby wearing dark sunglasses; no doubt pretending to be a spy searching for threats. Gustavo blinked at the three boys standing before him.

"Where's Kendall?" he said. The three boys looked at one another before sweeping their eye round the open expanse of the lobby in search of their missing friend.

"Last place I saw him was over there by the brochures," James said, pointing at the large, ornate cabinet across the lobby from the front door.

"This had better be a prank," Mrs. Knight said, hope filling her voice as worry shorn clearly in her green eyes.

"Yeah, where's he hiding?" Gustavo said, eyes shifting round the lobbing hoping to find the blond teen hiding behind a potted plant, piece of furniture, or pillar giggling. "KENDALL!"

"We don't know," James, Logan and Carlos said in unison.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gustavo bellowed.

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight called out, turning away from the small group. Though she hoped like Gustavo that the boys were pulling a very dirty, and misguided prank, she knew in her gut that it was no joke. Her son was gone. He hadn't wandered off without telling anyone—he'd never do that. The boys always told her where they were going; even if they left a note. Someone had taken her son. Taken him right out the door while they were within feet of him.

"Mom?" the familiar voice of her daughter broke through her increasingly panicked thoughts.

Hands, strong and steady were suddenly guiding her to the nearest piece of furniture, encouraging her to sit. Blinking up at the body belonging to the hands she smiled a thank you to James.

"We'll find him," Kelly said, pulling a stool in front of the shocked mother. "Gustavo is having the front desk call the police." She took Mrs. Knight's shaking hands in her own. "We will find him."

"Take a sip," Logan said, a bottle of water, opened and ready for drinking, appeared before her.

"Where is he?" Her voice was barely loud enough to be heard, but they all heard it and had no answer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So going to end chapters where it feels natural for them to end. That said, thinking now that this will go beyond the four chapters I originally thought. Have a lot coming up this week, so may not get chapter four up until Friday or so. It's my last week of this term and my daughter has her first ever dance recital! Again, I appreciate the reviews and follows-far more attention than I expected. Thank You!

* * *

Adam watched the peacefully slumbering teen slumped in the passenger seat sorry for what he was doing to a slight degree. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but he wanted out. Pushing his feelings aside, Adam pulled Kendall's limp form to lean against the dash of the car. Reaching behind the seat, he hauled a small duffel from the floor. Deftly his fingers unzipped it to reveal several forms of restraints and a few weapons. Deciding against the thick, heavy plastic cuffs, Adam fished out a pair of metal handcuffs. Without further thought of what he was doing Adam locked the cuffs around Kendall's slender wrists, securing them behind his back. Zipping the bag closed and dropping it back behind the seat, he settled the unconscious teen in the seat again. Buckling the teen in, Adam turned his focus to his betrayal of MI6 and all he'd stood for as a spy.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Kendall Knight felt his mind slowly rise from unconsciousness. A dull ache pounded behind his closed eyes, causing him to groan. His body felt thick, heavy and completely unrested; as if he'd tossed and turned all night though his body felt stiff like he'd been in the same position for hours. Wary of the pain waxing and waning just behind his eyes, Kendall slowly peeled his green eyes open. Blinking he stared up at a gray ceiling.

"Ugh," he groaned again, fisting the blankets beneath his hands as the dull ache began to pound viciously before dying back down to a dull ache. "Is anyone else jet lagged?" Silence filled the air of the room. "Uh, guys?" Slowly he turned his head to the side seeing only gray wall. No other beds, no wall paper on the walls, no lamp on a table bedside the bed, no barely attractive artwork on the wall, no mirror. "What the hell?"

"Well, well," a voice he vaguely remembered said, cheerily. "'bout time you woke up, Kendall."

"Who are you?"

"Adam, your host for the next few days."

Kendall turned his head to face the voice. Standing just inside the door to the room was a man in his late thirties, with cleanly styled brown hair and intense hazel/brown eyes.

"Why am I here?"

"Drink this," Adam said, thrusting a bottle of water toward Kendall who had managed to pull himself up against the wall along the head of the bed. "You're dehydrated."

Kendall glared at the man, taking the bottle. "Why am I here?" he repeated, before gulping down most of the bottle. The cool liquid soothing his parched mouth and throat.

"You are my distraction, Kendall. I have some business to conduct, and I need everyone looking in a different direction."

"What are you going to do with me?" Worry laced every syllable he spoke.

"Right now?" Kendall nodded. "We're going to leave this room. You are going to cooperate or you'll get very hurt. Then we're going to take some photos and perhaps a video to get everyone looking in the opposite direction. Then we'll come back to this room, where you will do as you're told. Do you understand me?"

Kendall sat frozen, staring at Adam. His green eyes large from fright and shock. His mouth was suddenly dry again. He wanted to nod in agreement or at least acknowledgement, but his body refused to cooperate with him. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," he said, finally finding his voice.

"Good," Adam said, moving in the door to reveal it open. "Let's go, shall we?"

Numbly Kendall clambered from the bed. He ignored the part of his brain screaming at him to run, as he neared Adam and the door. Though he didn't want to be there, wanted to escape, he wanted to be hurt even less. As he neared the door, passing Adam, the man reached out to clamp a hand tightly around Kendall bicep. Kendall hissed in pain.

Quicker than his numb, shuffling feet had carried him to the door, Adam hauled him down the corridor to another room. Just as gray as the one he'd woken up in, but smaller. A chair sat near the center of the room, a pair of silver handcuffs glinting in the light from the hall on the seat. A small, barely standing table sat against the wall. A camera and large silver case sat atop it.

"Sit," Adam said, snatching the cuffs from the seat before forcing Kendall onto it. "Hands behind you." Kendall complied to avoid having Adam force his arms behind his back. Cold metal encircled his wrists, locking with a click.

"Now what?"

"Be quiet and sit still," Adam said, crossing to the table.

Kendall watched in silence as Adam opened the large silver case and began removing things he couldn't see from it. Tubes, small canisters, brushes, pencils, and various other items Kendall was beginning to recognize filled the table. His fear and nerves subsided slightly as he realized Adam was unpacking a make-up kit. Curiosity and questions began to preoccupy his mind.

"Stay still and don't speak," Adam said, pulling a stool from under the table. "Or I'll add duct tape to what I have planned."

Kendall fought back the urge to say something, to question everything, and only gave a small nod at the man sitting on the stool before him. The man studied him for a long moment before taking the lid off the small tub in his hands.

Alternating between bare finger tips, sponge and brushes, Adam applied the make-up to Kendall's unmarred face. Kendall was more than curious what the man was doing to his face. Every brush stroke, sponge dot, and swipe of his finger tip Kendall fought the need to giggle at how it tickled. After what felt like hours Adam packed the make-up away. He wiped his hands on a wet wipe before reaching back into the kit.

"Open your mouth," Adam said, stopping in front of the teen, a baggy of gauze rolls in hand. "Don't speak, just open your mouth."

Once again fighting the urge to talk, Kendall did as he was told. He opened his mouth, allowing Adam to stuff the rolled gauzed between his cheek and gums. It made his jaw feel swollen and his mouth dry.

"Very good," Adam said, moving away again. "Stay quiet." He snatched the camera off the table, turned it on and returned his attention to Kendall. "Don't smile, don't look calm, don't look curious…look afraid. You've got the tired part down." Adam smirked as he began clicking off shots of Kendall's made up face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yep, I like author's notes. This story is finally almost the length I normally consider a chapter. But shorter chapters seems to be working for this story, so sticking with that. Really enjoying writing this. Will try to have another chapter up later this week, after I've gotten the things I need to done in RL. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows. Really does mean a lot to me. Don't normally do this, but sr ruser, really didn't understand what you meant. Sam, it's all right; I like that you like it! Big thank you to Winterschild11 for encouraging me to get back into writing! Enjoy!

* * *

Kendall glared as the first few pictures were taken. Next to having Gustavo on his front porch in the dead of winter wanting to sign him as a singer, this was the oddest moment of Kendall's young life. Despite kidnapping him, Adam didn't seem to want to hurt him.

As suddenly as Adam had started taking pictures he was finished.

"Why'd you put make-up on me?" Kendall said, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Why not just beat the hell outta me?"

"You won't like the answer," Adam said, turning away from the table to face Kendall. "We're going back to your room. Once there you will go in the bathroom, shower and put on the clothes laid on the bed. You will not fight me. As you have guessed I don't want to hurt you. I will, however, if you give me no other choice. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kendall grit out, biting back his anger.

Adam quickly unlocked the cuffs, letting them fall to the floor with a clatter. Grabbing Kendall's upper arm in a tight grip once again, and hauling him from the chair. Kendall moved his feet in better rhythm with Adam's pace as they moved up the hall to the room he'd woken up in. Once at the room, he was shoved through the threshold.

Tripping over his feet, Kendal stumbled his way across the room to the tiny bathroom directly across from the door to exit the room. The tiny room was as gray as the other rooms he'd seen. A built in shower stall took up the back half of the room, while a toilet and sink took the front half. Shivering at the thought of taking a shower and wearing anything Adam brought him, Kendall turned on the water.

He was mildly surprised to find travel sized bottles of soap and shampoo on a ledge in the stall. As the water warmed, Kendall noticed a small, dirty mirror above the sink. Taking a quick breath, he stole a quick look. His jaw went slack at the site. He looked very beaten. Dark shades of make-up covered one eye, making it appear as though he'd been hit there. A thin line of sticky red appeared to be a split in his lip. Staring at himself in the mirror, Kendall found himself afraid of why Adam didn't want him to actually be beaten.

Kendall stared in the mirror until steam from the shower fogged it over. Shaking slightly from shock, the teen stripped the clothes from his body and leaving them in a pile before climbing in the stall to stand under the spray of mildly hot water. He relaxed minutely under the beads of the warm water. Carefully suddsing the soap in his hands, Kendall set to work washing the make-up from his face. Slowly the dark blues, blacks, grays, white, pinks and reds flowed down the drain. Less carefully he lathered up the shampoo and scrubbed it through his hair.

Feeling cleaner, the teen carefully stepped from the tiled shower stall to the cold concrete of the bathroom floor. Folded neatly where his clothes had been piled was a plain white towel. Nothing plush, and soft like had been waiting for him at the Queen's Hotel, but not thread bare either. He gave it a quick once over before deeming it okay to use. Somewhat dryer Kendall quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. Exiting the bathroom he tried not to be creeped out by the lack of door inside the room, and that his kidnapper had been in the room while he showered. The teen was certain the man hadn't stayed longer than necessary to deposit the towel and collect his dirty clothing. Given the lack of shower curtain or door on the shower stall Kendall knew it was a matter of fact that Adam had seen more of him than he ever wanted anyone to see. He wasn't sure how comfortable he should be with the knowledge that Adam seemed completely uninterested in him outside of being some sort of distraction.

Embarrassment and anger flowed through him as he began picking up the clothing neatly laid out across the foot of the bed. He frowned. There was no color. Every piece was white. White wife beater, thin white button down, thin white lounge style pants, and white canvas slip on shoes.

"Whoa," he said softly, staring at all the white. A shiver worked its way down his back, reminding him of just how chilly the room really was. Checking to make sure the door to the room was closed, Kendall began to dress as quickly as possible. "I cannot believe this is happening," he said to the empty air of the room.

"It'll be over soon," Adam said from the doorway, making Kendall jump.

"What's with all the white? What now? Just drop me off at the nearest police station. I won't tell them about you. I can just say that I wondered off and got lost."

"No can do, kiddo," Adam said, reaching for Kendall's arm. "I'm the bad guy, remember?"

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

"Excuse me," she said, approaching the small, obviously upset group taking up most of the furniture in the center of the lobby. Her nerved flared slightly as all eyes were suddenly on her. "I couldn't help but overhear that your friend is missing. I think I might be able to help."

"How?" the youngest member of the group said, brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"My father is a detective."

"So where is he?" the tallest of the three boys bit out.

"He's on a case, but I can do everything he can," she said quickly.

"Can you really find Kendall?" the red headed woman said, looking up from her lap. Her green eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying and worry.

Taking a sharp breath the young woman took enough steps to reach the woman seated on the couch. Kneeling before the woman, she took her hands within her own and looked directly in to worry filled green eyes. "I will do all I can to find Kendall and bring him back to you."

"Who are you?"

"Penny," she said, not looking away from the woman whose hands she still held. "Penny Lane."

Somewhere behind her Penny heard three sharp intakes of breath, followed by a whispered, "I told you!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not quite the update I wanted, but it's an update. There won't be another until later this weekend. In the process of making a dress shirt for my daughter's recital (it's for me to wear) on Sat! Got to say grey is a very depressing color...it's the color the sky has been for weeks. Really need some sun. Again, thanks so much for the reviews and follows. Sam, since I can't talk to ya any other way. Yes, Kendall is a bit docile, but he really wasn't given much opportunity to fight back.

* * *

"Stop it!" another voice hissed before silence fell over the group.

"How do we know you aren't working with whoever took Kendall?" The small brunette girl who'd questioned her motives before said.

"You don't," she said simply, "but I swear to you, all of you, that I'm not."

"Katie," the girl said, "and I believe you."

"Katie, I believe that my father's current case is connected to why Kendall has disappeared."

"What does your dad have to do with Kendall?" The shorter brunet asked.

"Is there somewhere more private we can go?"

With a nod the eldest male of the group led them to the elevators and up to their suites.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Kendall could feel the bruise in the shape of Adam's hand forming around his bicep where the man kept grabbing him. He was once more dragged down the hall to the gray room with the chair in the center and ragged table along the wall. The chair was different. In place of the simple metal framed chair was a plush, wing backed chair complete with matching ottoman. The dark tone of the chair the perfect background for his all white clothing.

"Sit," Adam said, giving Kendall a light shove toward the chair. "Don't be afraid to get comfortable. Smile even."

"What's this for?"

"Here's the deal, Kendall," Adam said, camera in hand. His voice and face were serious with a very light undercurrent of concerned. "I can't let you go. You've seen my face, know my name. More importantly you've seen my face. Normal bad guys would simply kill you when they're finished using you. I'm not your usual bad guy, Kendall. I'm supposed to be the good guy." He stared at Kendall a long moment, brown eyes taking in his effect on the teen. By the fear nakedly present in the wide green eyes staring back at him, Adam knew his words were sinking in.

"The first round of photos were a ruse. I'm doing some final touches on those to make the make-up look more realistic. Then those will be sent to your family along with a hefty ransom demand."

"You're taking more pictures?" Adam nodded, tapping the camera against his thigh. "Why? What for? I just want to go home. Please, just let me go."

"I can't," Adam said, once again feeling bad for what he had planned for the teen. "But with luck and hard work I can at least double my profit for betraying everything I spent years defending."

"The ransom?"

"No. Now smile," Adam said, flipping the camera on and up to begin taking photos.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Kendall lay on the mostly lumpy mattress of the bed in his room, humiliated by the bulk of photos Adam had taken. All he could think about as the camera clicked and Adam demanded a certain pose for him—even positioning him in awkward stances—was going home. Or at least back to the hotel and being surrounded by his family and friends. And now that he was back in his cell all he could think about was what those pictures were for exactly. They clearly weren't meant for his mom, Gustavo, or even Griffin.

The only answer his brain could form was that Adam intended on selling him. Disgust and anger filled him at the thought. Adam intended to sell him. For what exactly, Kendall didn't know. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. He just hoped that either the police rescued him or he could find a way to escape.

Staring up at the cold grey of the ceiling he scoffed at himself. Escape. Adam hadn't offered him much opportunity to even consider it, let alone attempt it. Before the long down time alone after the last photo session, he hadn't even had time to think. After being drugged in the car, he'd woken to the grey room only to be promptly removed, made-up, photographed, shoved back in the room, showered and then re-photographed. A part of him wished that being sold moved that fast, or at the very least a rescue happened that quickly. A small part of him. A larger part of him wanted to save himself.

Ignoring the chill in the room, and how thin the clothing he wore really was, Kendall created a mental list of he did know of his situation. Adam was about as British as he was. Grey was the decorator's favorite color, as it seemed to be on every wall and ceiling in every room he'd seen. His room had no door on the bathroom, no curtain for the shower, and no windows. The door to his room was more secure than it looked. The handle was sturdy and locked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's short. Sorry 'bout that. But hey the term's over. Now I just have to find a less expensive college for what I want to do. Also, getting my creative on with plans to promote my Esty shop and sew a LOT, and attempt to write a novel this summer (and mix in taking my daughter to see BTR later this summer). The recital went awesome! Will work on getting the next chapter longer.

* * *

And Adam intended on selling him while pretending to ransom him.

Kendall sighed, sinking his thin frame further into the bed. He just wanted to go home, sit on the couch and play video games with the guys or watch a movie with his mom and Katie. He really didn't want to go to someone else's home and become who knew what to them. He swallowed down the fear that he'd never see his family again, and glared at the gray ceiling—challenging it to stop him from figuring out how to escape.

Peeling himself from the bed, Kendall once again inspected the door for weaknesses. Again he found none. Frustrated he sat back on the bed to wait for Adam to return.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

"Who are you really and what does your dad's case have to do with Kendall?" Logan said as soon as the doors to their suite was closed.

"I'm Penny Lane, daughter to MI6 Agent Simon Lane," she said, taking in the stunned looks on the groups faces. "My father was investigating Moon Industries. They've been developing dangerous technology. He borrowed my back pack yesterday to sneak something out, but never came home. I suspect that Moon has him, and that Kendall got my back pack. I believe that another MI6 agent kidnapped Kendall to get whatever was in that back pack."

"Why not just take the back pack and leave Kendall?" Carlos said.

"I'm not sure. But I believe that he'll either leave Kendall somewhere or attempt to set him up for the left."

"Do you know who the agent is?" James said, wanting to get to the bottom the situation and find his missing friend.

"Adam Timmins. American born to a British father and Canadian mother. He was raised in California until age nine when they moved to London for this father's job. He's been here since. Joined MI6 at age 22. He's now 35. MI6 has no reason to suspect him of being rogue. They do, however, believe that my father is the rogue agent."

"Why not go to MI6? Why come to us?" Logan said.

"All MI6 wants is the back pack. I just want my dad back, and I suspect that all you want is Kendall back. And I thought that between all of us we could make that happen."

"How are we going to get your dad from Moon and Kendall back from Agent Timmins?" Katie said sharply, an edge of anger in her brown eyes.

"I was hoping that we could trick Moon into believing that we have the back pack. We trade him for the back pack and rescue my father."

"Yeah, one problem," Logan said, voice laced heavily with sarcasm. "Moon has Kendall's fugly back pack, Timmins has Kendall and your fugly back pack….unless you have another back pack up your sleeve, I don't see how we're even going to begin tricking Moon into believing we have whatever the hell was in the back pack to begin with."

"True," Penny said. "But I do have another back pack." She pulled another bag exactly like the on Kendall owned from somewhere behind her. "Please tell me you'll help."

"Uh, guys we may have another problem," Gustavo said, sounding not like himself. The trio of boys and duo of girls turned to face the large man. His face was pale and serious looking. All but Penny knew the man was on the verge of passing out. Mrs. Knight had. Her prone from laying width wise across the bed. Kelly held Mrs. Knight's wrist, double checking her pulse.

"What?" the three boys said in unison.

"Here," the large man said, handing them the phone in his hand. Pulled up on the screen was a picture of Kendall. His face appeared to be bloodied with several large bluish/purple bruises formed. Blood dotted his lips, nose and the corner of one eye. His jaw appeared to be swollen too. The boys gasped at the way their friend looked. They quickly scrolled through the other pictures sent to the phone before finding the text stating that they had 48 hours to get a half a million dollars wired to a specific account at a bank in London or they'd never see Kendall again.

"This cannot be happening!" Logan declared, clutching the phone tight in his almost numb fingers.

"Is Timmins violent?" James said, taking the phone from Logan to show Penny a photo of what the man had done to Kendall.

"When he has to be," she said, taking the phone from James. Carefully she studied each photo. Taking her time to study every bit of the photo. The smile that had appeared on her lips fell. Reaching into a pocket hidden in the pleats of her skirt, Penny pulled out a cell phone. Turning it on, she tapped the screen several times before finding what she was looking for. Grim faced she lowered her hands to face several sets of curious eyes.

"Well?" Gustavo snapped.

"It's worse than I thought."

"How?" Carlos said at almost a whisper.

"Timmins has listed something for sale, and it's most likely what my father stole from Moon. Following the highest bidder on that…"

"What?" the three boys said in unison, fear evident in their voices.

"Kendall's for sale too."

"What?!" Gustavo said in a panicked gasp before collapsing to floor beside the bed.

"W-w-whatdaya mean 'Kendall's for sale too'?" Carlos said. "Ow!" he hissed, rubbing his arm where Logan slapped. "What'd you do that for?"

"What I mean is that Timmins is selling a device that was in the back pack Kendall had and Kendall. The ransom is a ruse."

"Can't we just buy the thing and Kendall?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the delay. First Kendall started fighting with me. Then I ended up ill with some silly sinus thing. Also in the process of switching uni's and degree programs. Also sewing like there is no tomorrow for a craft even coming up. Trying to make a business out of my sewing. Will probably write more as my daughter's dance team practices start up. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, not really the length I wanted to post. But at the same time wanted to get something out there. Side note, I added like 2 lines to end of chapter three. Thanks again for all the support.

* * *

"Hungry?" Adam said from the doorway, a McDondald's bag in his hand. "It's not much, but figured a little taste of home."

Kendall stared at the bag in his captor's hand. Though he was hungry, he didn't want the proffered food. He didn't want anything from Adam, unless it was to be released back to his family.

"Why?" Kendall blurted out, anger coursing through him. Adam raised an eyebrow at him in question of the outburst. "Why not just take the backpack and leave me at the hotel or in the alley? How is sending a false ransom demand to my family while auctioning me off distracting anyone?! If you're really MI6, then someone somewhere knows that you've turned and what you're doing. They may not know where we are yet, but they will."

"You're probably right," he said, stepping further into the room and dropping the bag of fast food on to the bed at Kendall's feet. "But I don't care. I could have killed you in that alley. I could triple my profits. Collect the ransom from your family, collect off selling you and collect from the device I'm selling. I could do a lot of things. In the end, Kendall, I will do what benefits me the most. If it's killing you and only collecting the ransom plus what I'm asking for the device, then it's that. Quite frankly, selling you will net me more than the ransom. Your record company will never pay. Your mother does not have what I asked. Your age, along with your looks are what the buyers want. Any they are bidding almost thrice what I ransomed you for."

Kendall stared at Adam for a long moment, allowing the man's words to sink in. He wasn't a bargaining chip. He wasn't even worth what Adam could get for him wherever it was he was listed for sale. He was just the possibility of an extra payday. If any part of his ransom or sale went bad, Kendall had no doubt that Adam would kill him.

Fear and anger mixed inside him as he stared his captor down. He didn't want any part of Adam's plans for him, he just wanted to go home. Or at least back to the hotel with his mom, Katie and the guys. His green eyes flicked from the imposing form of Adam all but crowding into his space on the bed and the still open door. He knew the move would not go unnoticed.

Adam let out a chuckle, low in his throat, shaking his head lightly as he turned to look at the open door. Using the distraction to his advantage, Kendall shifted his position on the bed as subtly as he could.

"You're not leaving here, Kendall," he said, turning his attention back to the teen. "At least, not until I let you out."

"I'm feeling like a little test," Kendall said, launching himself at the rogue MI6 agent. His fist connected solidly with the man's jaw, dazing the man slightly. Ignoring the pain blossoming in his knuckles, Kendall landed as many punches as his sore hand could manage before bolting for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Not as long as I'd like it to be, but it's an update. Several factors held this up. First was writer's block...didn't last too long, luckily. RL wise my upper back has been spasming making sitting difficult; seems to have died down a bit. And last, but not least, I have issues with depression. Not to mention busy with my daughter and her dance team and my son wants to stay up as late as possible. Got a nice long trip coming up Monday...will be taking the laptop and working while my husband drives.

Dedicating this chapter to Winterschild11 and Mdkelly1 who nagged and kicked me in the pants to get this done!

* * *

"I don't have access to that kind of money, do you?" Penny said sharply.

"No need to get nasty," James said, staring the pretty brunette in the eye. He knew he was glaring, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Under different circumstances he would have been hitting on her hard, however, with his childhood best friend being sold off to the highest bidder he just couldn't bring himself to.

"OKAY!" Logan said suddenly. "Since we can't buy Kendall and the whatever it is, what plan do you have?"

"The first part of my plan is to get to my father's favorite secret spy chamber. The second part of my plan is to contact Moon from there and get him to agree to a meeting. The third part is to hope that Moon doesn't look in the backpack before he releases my father. Once we've got my father back, he'll be able to help us figure out where Kendall is being held."

"That's quite a plan," Logan said.

"And if Moon doesn't agree or isn't fooled?" Katie said.

"Then I use my father's equipment and see if we can find Kendall ourselves."

"And if Moon takes you hostage too?" Katie challenged Penny's logic again. "Or when he kills you for not having the whatever the hell it is he wants?"

"Doesn't matter," Penny said, irritation clear in her tone. "What ifs won't get Kendall or my father back. Going to my father's favorite spy base and using his computers will. Anyone who wants to come with is welcome."

The three teenage boys gaped after the young woman as she stormed toward the suite's door.

"Wait!" Carlos called out, communicating silently with his two best friends. "Katie?" He said, turning to face his adopted little sister. He wasn't sure what he was asking of the young girl.

"I'll stay here and call whomever comes up first on the speed dial list when/if something happens here. You promise to do the same," she said sounding far more confident than any of them felt.

"We will," the three said in unison, before turning toward the door of the suite and the older teen waiting for them before it.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Kendall's shoulder collided with the wall of the corridor as he turned sharply in the opposite direction of the photo room, causing him to stumble slightly. Regaining his balance, Kendall pushed forward hoping that it lead to a way out. All too quickly the hall ended with a closed door. His body collided harshly with the solidness of the door. The air rushed from his lungs with a grunt. Fear and adrenaline caused his hands to shake as they grappled with the knob.

Behind him he could hear Adam's pounding foot falls coming down the hall. He swore, willed his hands to still long enough to firmly grab the cool metal in his overheated hands and twist. The knob turned ever so slightly in his grasp. He tried again, forcing it farther than before and again it barely turned.

"No!" he cried, twisting the locked knob in his hand, pulling and pushing against the door. "No. !" Kendall slapped a hand violently against the door—fear and frustration bubbling over in him. Turning away from the door Kendall stared down the hall. The teen quickly, thanks to years of hockey play, calculated his options. The bedroom had no windows or opportunity for escape. The photography room was similar to the bedroom. Precious seconds ticked off as he decided to chance Adam catching him to get to the photography room.

Decision made, play calculated Kendall set into motion. More gracefully than his previous trips down the grey hall, the teen ran toward the photography room. His steps faltered and slowed as he neared the bedroom. He was sure he hadn't knocked Adam out.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

"A bathroom?" Logan said incredulously, trying not to lean against the wall of the public toilet as Penny pushed a spot on the wall. "This is your idea of a spy chamber?" A small electronic whirring noise filled the room as a 4x6" area of the wall pulled away to reveal a metal console.

"No," she said curtly, quickly punching buttons on the console. Another mechanical whirring filled the small structure, boarding on painful for the occupants ears, seconds after Penny pushed the enter key. The floor rumbled beneath their feet.

"What's happening?" Carlos said, clearly panicked.

It was at that moment the noise grew louder and the floor began to pull apart from the center. Logan glanced around the room to see his two best friends flush to the wall, fear more than evident on their faces, and then to Penny standing next to the console an expectant look on her face.

"The floor's moving! Why's the floor moving?" James said, his voice nearly three octaves above normal.

The noise of the floor opening up and Carlos' and James' screams seemed surreal to Logan for a long moment before he felt his body drop through where the floor had been. He yelped in response to the sudden loss of flooring beneath his feet, and again when his backside collided with metal that formed a chute funneling them down. Five seconds or less later, Logan found himself tangled in James and Carlos on a thick mat.

"This is my idea of a secret spy chamber," Penny said, standing before a large bank of computer monitors and various other pieces of electronic equipment.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own or have a thing to do with BTR.

A/N: So very sorry for the LONG wait. Issues with my wrist, the oldest out of school, applying to a new school for me and starting my own business (do not ever let anyone tell you how easy it is, that you get to make your own hours, and blah, blah, blah...it's hard work, and a 24/7 job). Will work on the next chapter as I have time...lots of sewing to get done too.

* * *

"Where's Gustavo?" Jennifer Knight said, pushing herself up to a seated position on the bed she'd passed out on.

"He went down to the front desk to see if they have security footage of Kendall and whomever took him," Kelly said, handing the elder woman a bottle of water.

"What about the police?"

"The concert promoter is taking care of that. We called him while you were out."

"I need to talk to Gustavo," Jennifer said. Ignoring Kelly's protests, she pushed herself from the bed heading for the suite's door. Katie and Kelly followed behind the determined redhead as quickly as they could—barely catching her at the elevator.

The ride down from the third floor was made in tense silence. Mrs. Knight stood before the gold plated doors of the elevator her face set in determination, body rigid. Katie and Kelly could see in her reflection just how frightened the older woman was. Both were torn between reaching out with a comforting touch, and leaving her be. Katie decided as the elevator dropped smoothing in the shaft to leave her be until Gustavo had been spoken to. She was more afraid of breaking down and falling apart if she took her mother's hand than her mother losing control. Kelly decided to wait and see how things played out before offering unwanted support.

The ding of the elevator reaching the lobby level brought Katie and Kelly from their thoughts. The doors had only begun to slide open when Jennifer slipped between them, leaving Katie and Kelly scrambling to catch up. Hustling into the lobby the younger women caught up with the determined red head just as she'd reached where Gustavo leaned against the front desk.

"Are you going to pay? Are you going to bring my baby home?" She said, biting back tears.

"Mrs. Knight," the large man started, in his best compassionate voice, "I'm doing the best I can to get ahold of the tour promoter. The police have been informed and are on their way."

"Are you going to pay to get Kendall back or not, Gustavo? Yes or no?" she said in a tone of voice reserved for only the most dire of circumstances.

"That kind of money isn't exactly liquid to me, Mrs. Knight," he said. "It would take me several days, not hours, to pull that much together. Our tour promoter might be able to get access to money like that faster."

"What about Griffin?" she said, all pretense of the polite, mid-western woman she normally was gone. "Can't he wire you that kind of money in seconds?"

"Griffin's been informed of the situation," the large man began, clearly attempting to choose his words in an effort to not enrage the already upset woman before him.

"And he's not going to do a damn thing, is he?" she said, her green gaze as steely as her tone of voice. "My son is out there making that man money, and he can't be bothered…"

"IT'S…" Gustavo bellowed, cutting the woman's triad off before really beginning, "not really that simple, Mrs. Knight. Griffin has to check with the board before he can just authorize that amount of money to be wired…and it will be passed the deadline by the time the board meets, a decision made and the money wired over. That's why I'm trying to convince the tour promoter to front the money, and Griffin to reimburse him. That's on account the police don't decide to tell us not to pay."

"So we just, what? Wait?" She said letting her arms fall to slap her hips. "Just sit tight and hope between the police, Griffin and the promoter Kendall's brought home? He was beaten bloody, Gustavo; or don't you remember that text?!"

"Of course I remember," he said.

"Excuse me," a shrill mail voice, followed by a nervous chuckle, said interrupting the loud discussion. "Couldn't help but overhear your discussion. But I do believe that I may be able to help you." Another chuckle escaped the man's lips, causing Jennifer and Gustavo, both, to shiver. The man's nervous was as creepy as it was sad.

"And how, exactly, do you propose to help?" Katie said, stepping to stand next to her mother.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Kendall ran fast as he could force his legs to move past the room he knew Adam was in. He fully expected to be tackled into the wall the second he passed the open door, but it never came. He forced the relaxation his body wanted to rush through him to the side as he moved down the hall to the small room the photographs had been taken in. Behind him he could hear his captor's deliberate movements. Turning sharply, Kendall burst into the small room. He slammed the door closed just as he heard footfalls in the hall.

"There's no way out of that room, Kendall," Adam said from the other side of the door. "Really there's no way out of here without me letting you out."

Twisting the lock on the door, Kendall turned to lean against the flimsy door for moment before sliding down to the floor. Tucking his knees to his chest, Kendall tried to keep the desolation he was starting to feel at bay. There had to be a way to escape, or at least get help.

"I've got all night, Kendall," Adam said, leaning noisily against the door.

Kendall ignored the implied "I can wait" of Adam's and laid his head on his knees. He just wanted to go home. He was beyond caring about the tour, the fans, or supporting their album. He just wanted to go back to the Palm Woods and cuddle on the couch his mom and Katie watching whatever was on TV that would allow them to laugh and enjoy themselves. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of what was to come when Adam finally got into the small room.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own or have anything to do with BTR, or the actual owners of the copyright.

A/N: Tried to have more of this done before getting my daughter from camp, but did not happen. Again owning a business is 24/7. Have a vendor fair coming up and need to sew a lot in order to have enough stock to hopefully sell. Also been trying to stir up the business via pinterst, facebook, twitter. Will feel even more successful when I actually make a sale. But enough about that, here's what I got done in the care on the way to and from getting my girl from camp. Poured buckets on the way home to the point that the tires couldn't get any traction on the road. If anyone lives in or has been through a Florida downpour they know what I'm talking about. We had to pull over at least once. Already hate the highway (there are semi's on the highway), and rain where it's pouring so hard you can't see more than 10 ft in front of you...well it's nerve wracking. Also, lastly, not sure where this chapter came from, but it was fun and easy to write...it also set up a few things and explained a few things. Enjoy.

* * *

Computer monitors and TV screens filled one wall of the room almost large enough to be the main living area of their apartment back in the Palm Woods. Below the bank of screens was a counter of computer keyboards, disk drives and other computer related hardware. Weapons of all kinds lined another wall, and were scattered around tables in the center of the room. Carlos Garcia took in the various other pieces of spy tech in awe. Though he'd dared to believe that his spy dream would come true on their first trip to England, he never actually thought it would come true like this. Hoped would be a truer word to use than believe.

A goofy grin as he took in the entire room was all the excitement he allowed to show. The spy portion of his dream was all that had come true from his dream. The evil super villain was still at large and unknown. The princess was also a large missing piece of the puzzle. But there was a device. Staring round the room as the different devices, spy gear, and computers he decided that it was more than okay his dream didn't fulfill the way he'd always hoped as long as they got Kendall and the device back.

Movement in a back corner caught the teen's eye. Though the hackles on the back of his neck went up, Carlos moved toward what he'd seen in the back corner. He'd never been more conscious of his feet, steps and the noise he was making, outside of learning to dance, than at that moment; probably in his entire young life. Recessed in the wall, nearly blending in, was a door just wide enough to go through. Curious he made his way to the door. There had to be a panel to open the door with somewhere on the wall. The new mystery of the door and where it lead piqued his inquisitiveness to the point of momentarily forgetting where he was and why.

Smooth metal wall met his fingertips as he felt the wall for anything that would allow the door to be opened. He felt nothing, nothing popped out, and the door remained closed. Lightly he began tapping his fingers along the wall, his ear close to the metal wall. Nothing but hollow metal rang in his ear. He frowned his disappointment, dropped his hands to his sides preparing to step away from the wall and they mysterious door when a hand covered his mouth and an arm wrapped round his chest. The grabbing hands pulled him back, just out of view of the rest of the room and his friends.

"Two questions: who are you and how did you get in here? Answer them now," a whispered voice said curtly into his ear. Within seconds of the questions being asked the hand was removed from his mouth.

"C-carlos," he stammered, his heart beating hard in his chest. "An-nd…and Pa-pa-penny Lane brought us."

"Us?" The arm around his chest disappeared.

Carlos sucked in a quick breath of relief. His heart still beat hard against his ribs, but he could at least pull air into his lungs.

"Us who?" The voice, he'd almost forgotten about, said as fingers wrapped round his bicep, digging in harshly.

"My friends."

"Why?"

"She's helping us look for our friend who was kidnapped. She believes that finding him will lead her to her father," Carlos said, hoping to not be hurt if he was truthful. "Could you ease up on the grip, dude, it really hurts."

The man leveled a glare at the dark haired teen before pulling Carlos away from their hiding spot in an alcove near the secret door toward where Penny, Logan, and James stood staring at the bank of computer monitors. Though the room was large enough to fit their entire suite in, it still only took a few steps to move from the alcove to the computer monitor bank. Carlos' feet dragged and he stumbled through every step.

"Who are these boys, Penny, and why are they here?" he said, stopping just short of the small group at the computer bank, Carlos held still at his side.

"James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia," she said, automatically, in answer to his question. "We're here attempting to trace Adam Timmins in hopes of finding their friend Kendall Knight along with the device you smuggled out of Moon Industries…and then you. I was worried when you didn't come home last night. Then I heard about what was happening at the Queens Hotel and thought it was my best chance of finding you."

"How long has been the boy been missing?" he said, letting go of Carlos' arm and seeming to forget the other boys were even there.

"Nearly four hours."

"And Timmins took him? You're certain?" Penny nodded.

"You're kidding?!" James' voice erupted behind the father daughter duo. "Katie, please tell me you're joking! She cannot be seriously considering that!"

"Doing what, James?" Logan said, staring at his best friend. "Who?"

"Hang on a sec, Katie," James said, lowering his cell phone from his ear. "Mamma Knight was in the lobby yelling at Gustavo about not paying the ransom, and some guy calling himself the Duke offered to front the money…but there's a catch."

"There always is," Logan said.

"What's the catch?" Carlos said timidly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"She has to marry the dude," James said, flatly.

"What?!" Carlos and Logan said in unison, brown eyes wide in shock, disgust, and horror.

"Can I please have your mobile," Mr. Lane said, extending his hand, palm up.

With a questioning look, James handed the older man the phone in his hand. Making sure the connection was still there, Simon Lane raised the phone to his ear.

"To whom am I speaking?" he said. "Well, Katie, could you us a favor and put your mother on the line? Thank you." Agent Lane wait patiently as the phone on Katie's end was passed from daughter to mother with a curt explanation of 'some guy wants to talk to you.' "Mrs. Knight, my name is Agent Lane. I believe you met my daughter, Penny, earlier today….Yes, good. I will be joining her in the search for your son. Rest assured that we will have him home by this evening. I must ask that you don't do anytin' rash in the meantime…..I will have one of the boys call you soon as Kendall is found and safe….Yes, I will bring him to you myself….Don't thank me quite yet, Mrs. Knight."

"Do you really think we can find him before the end of the day?" Carlos said, staring wide eyed at the spy.

"If what Penny has pulled up on that screen is correct, if don't Kendall will never be found."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own BTR.

A/N: Do apologize for not getting an update out sooner, and that this one is so short. Had a vendor show last weekend that I had to make clothes for. Next show is in september. This is short because of a cyst I have in my wrist wrecking havoc on my hand. It's a small cyst, but causing lots of pain in my hand and fingers. Going for an MRI for confirmation that it is in fact a cyst and placement of it so that they can decide the best way to get rid of it. Pretty much sucks, but it is what it is. Will get more written this week, and hopefully finished before the end of August. LOTS of Kendall in this chapter, and I hope satisfying amounts of action.

* * *

Patience was not a trait that came easily to Adam, but it was a skill he was more than grateful he'd developed while in the employ of MI6. He listened from his position against the door jamb as Kendall's hitched breathing slowed and eventually evened out. It had taken the boy more than twenty minutes to calm himself to sleep. He waited another fifteen minutes before pushing away from the door jamb. Grasping the door knob, Adam gave the flimsy hunk of metal a harsh jiggle causing it to give and allowing the door to be opened. Carefully he pushed the door and the body leaning against it into the room enough for him to slip through.

Moving quietly, Adam grabbed a pair of manacles from the table holding his photography equipment. He regarded the seemingly peacefully sleeping teen, still propped against the partially open door, for a long moment before making his way back over to his hostage. Carefully wrapping a cuff around one of Kendall's wrists, Adam felt bad for what he was doing to the young man. Taking the teen hadn't been part of the plan when he walked into the Queen's Hotel. He gently wrapped his fingers around Kendall's other wrist, pulling it behind his back. Grab the back pack and double cross MI6 had been the plan. But after seeing the teen holding the bag, he'd decided to go for doubling his money by selling or ransoming the teen.

Just as his fingers clasped the second cuff on Kendall's formerly freed wrist, the teen stirred. Jerking awake, and instantly fighting against the restraints. Kendall's shoulder bashed into Adam's chest, forcing him back on to his bottom. He watched in near fascination as terror lit pale green eyes with fire and the teen fell onto his back attempting to free his trapped arms. He kept his distance as Kendall's bare feet attempted to fid purchase on the smooth floor in a vain effort to get away.

"Get away from me, bastard!" Kendall said through gritted teeth. "Leave me alone!"

A sardonic smile played at Adam's lips as he watched the youth struggle to push himself backward, yelling and near tears. The shock of being kidnapped was wearing off, pushing into fear and defiance, and Adam was torn between being impressed with the kid and feeling sorry for the position he'd put the kid in. Not sorry enough to change his plans for the kid or simply let him go, but sorry nonetheless.

"Kendall," Adam said, moving closer to his panicked hostage. "Calm down. There really isn't a way out of this. I can't let you go." He reached out to snag Kendall's ankle.

"I just want to go home!" Kendall yelled, kicking his foot out in hopes of shaking Adam's grip. Kendall felt the heel of his foot connect with Adam. The spy swore loudly, dropping his hand from Kendall's foot. The teenage pop star wanted to care where his foot had hit, but the fact that he was free of his captor's grasp, for the moment, and several inches more away was all that his mind registered. "Just let me go. I swear that I won't tell them anything. I'll fake memory loss or something. I just want to go home, please…"

Emitting a low growl, Adam launched himself at the mostly defenseless teen. Batting aside the blond's long, kicking legs, Adam sat on Kendall's chest. His hand grabbed a fist full of Kendall's blond locks, pulling his head back and up. Kendall's body stilled beneath Adam's. The young man stared up at him with wide green eyes, defiance and fear still present.

"Look, Kid, I said I didn't want to hurt you," he ground out, Kendall's face held inches from his own. "Not that I wouldn't. So, stop fighting me."

"Can't I just go home? Please?"

"No can do, kiddo. Item number one sold. You are item number two, and are five minutes from having a new home."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Big Time Rush.

A/N: Sorry for the insane wait in updating. Been working on getting items made for the craft shows I have coming up, also been talking with my daughter's dance instructor about costumes for the Dec recital and now have dance team costumes to fix since the company that charged us an arm and half a leg only tacked on the feathers for the costumes...those will come off in less than one full rehearsal. Been very busy there...and then there's school. Also had a couple anniversaries in there at the end of last month (one was happy, the other 2 not so much). Anyhoo, hope this good and actiony for ya. Thinking that the next will be the last chapter.

* * *

Kendall sat against the wall, glaring at his captor as he typed away on the small laptop, mulling over the fact that he was soon to never see his family again. He'd managed to hold his hope out until Adam had sat on him and told him in no uncertain terms that the entire day had not been a figment of his imagination. He was going to be sold to God only knew for only God knew what. He'd wanted to cry as the weight of the situation crashed over him those moments ago when Adam had made it clear that he was not going back to his family.

"Why are you doing this?" Kendall questioned, flexing his numbing fingers behind his back.

"I've already told you, Kendall," Adam said, setting the laptop back on the table and coming to crouch before his hostage, "I'm the bad guy."

"But why?" Kendall swallowed thickly. "Why become the bad guy?"

"Well, kid, that's a good question. But I'm afraid there just isn't an answer to that question you'll be satisfied with. So, let's just say that I decided becoming the bad guy long enough to score a large enough retirement was worth everything I've done today."

"You're right," Kendall spat, "that's a lousy answer."

With a chuckle Adam reached for the teen and pulled him to his feet. "It's time," he said simply, leading Kendall to the door.

With his head hung and eyes firmly fixed on the floor Kendall allowed himself to be pulled down the hall and through the locked door. A larger, empty room greeted them. Wordlessly Adam towed the teen through the room, through another door and into what Kendall thought looked like an underground parking garage. His fear at what was to come next and desire to escape it were beginning to work together and his feet scraped across the pavement, slowing their progress to the car parked at the far end of the garage.

"Pick up your feet, Kid," Adam growled, yanking on his arm.

"Agent A!" an accented voice filled the garage, causing said man to stop. "Let the boy go and surrender."

"Agent Simon Lane," Adam said, pulling Kendall closer. "I though Moon had you all tied up in search of the Beetle."

"He decided I wasn't worth keeping hostage once it went up for sale in a limited time black market sale six hours ago," Agent Lane explained, leveling a gun at Adam and Kendall. "Now let the boy go, and surrender."

Adam's breath was hot on Kendall's neck as he let out a throaty chuckle. The man's head moved against the back of the teen's neck and shoulder in an almost nuzzle gesture signaling his refusal to surrender. Kendall felt his captor move slightly behind him. Seconds later something cold and sharp was pressed against his chin. He swallowed thickly guessing that it was a knife. Closing his eyes he prayed that he somehow got out of this.

"Can't do that, Simon," Adam said solemnly, tightening his grip on his hostage. "I need out, Simon. I can't do this anymore."

"This is not how you get out, Adam," Simon said after a long pause.

"There is no good way out," Adam scoffed. "Tell ya what, Simon, I give you the boy and you let me leave. Deal?"

Agent Lane stared at the scared teen and his captor contemplating Adam's offer. "I'm sorry, Adam, but I cannot allow you to escape, with or without your hostage," he said at last.

"You think so?" Adam challenged, moving the blade from the underside of Kendall's chin. Not taking his eyes from Agent Lane, the younger spy turned Kendall so his back was to his would be savior. "Kendall, I am so very sorry for all this."

The teen stared at his captor questioningly, not comprehending the meaning behind the man's words. The man's eyes remained fixed on Agent Simon Lane. His free hand moved to grip the back of Kendall's neck, roughly. Kendall winced in pain as blunt finger nails dug into the sensitive skin. The cuffs on his wrists kept him from instinctively reaching up to loosen up the grip. Minute long seconds ticked by before Adam finally made a move. Moving his eyes from the intense staring contest with Simon, Adam flicked his eyes to Kendall's before moving them down the teen's body resting on his abdomen. Holding the scared teen's neck tighter, Adam swiftly moved the hand holding the knife toward Kendall's exposed flank. Before Simon or Kendall could react Adam plunged the knife in.

Kendall groaned in pain as the blade easily broke through the thin shirt he was wearing, penetrating his skin and muscle as though it were nothing. He watched in horror as the blade disappeared steadily into his body. His hands jerked harshly against the cuffs holding them securing behind him. Instinct told him to grab the knife and the hands holding it, but the cuffs biting into his wrists reminded his brain that that wasn't possible.

Another grunt forced its way out of the teen when the hilt of the knife stopped flush against his side. Faster than when the knife was forced into his side, it was pulled out. An apologetic look crossed Adam's face in a flash.

"Save him or chase me," Adam said, giving the wounded teen a shove toward the older spy. "You're choice." Not waiting for an answer the turned agent fled.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I have nothing to with BTR, nor do I own any rights for the show.

A/N: All right 2nd time better be good! Tried to type this up a few minutes ago, but my daughter distracted me and I accidentally closed the window. So the tap for this fic turned on and started flowing the other day. Over a 1000 words in 24 hours, since starting this story it's a record. Also with class and everything haven't had time to do much writing. Much of this was written while listening to Kendall's Everyday Girl via YouTube. Will try to get the next chapter (and it probably be the last one, :( ) over the weekend. What I was going to say was that this was (and wow that's a lot of wases?) supposed to be the last chapter, but didn't end up that way so chapter 14 there will be. As always enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my God," Kendall grunted as he collided with Agent Lane's solid form. Paid radiated in his side as blood freely flowed from the neat wound soaking the bottom of the white shirt he wore. "He…" he cut himself off as sudden pressure against the wound sent another wave of pain through his side, radiating out like a bull's-eye.

"Shh, it'll be all right, Kendall," the crisp, detached, voice of Agent Lane said, as he was lowered to the cold concrete of the garage floor. In the near distance he could hear an engine roar to life and tired squeal as a car left at a high rate of speed. The grip at his side tensed momentarily causing him to hiss in more pain.

"Who…who are you?" he faltered, fighting through the pain Agent Lane's hand gripping into the wound caused.

"Agent Simon Lane," the dark haired man said, easing the fingers digging more than just painfully into the wound on the teen's flank.

"Are you…." Kendall swallowed the spit in his mouth thickly, pushing away another wave of pain; unsure if it was a good or bad thing that the pain seemed to fading some. "Are you with Adam?"

Agent Lane scoffed a bit, but shook his head. "No," he said. "Your mother sent me."

"M—mom?"

"Yes," Simon affirmed. "I promised her that I'd have you back by supper and in one piece. I don't believe you'll be back with your mom by supper, but I think we can at least get you fixed up before reuniting you."

A shudder worked through Kendall's body. He couldn't tell if it was from the pain still decreasing in intensity, relief that he wasn't going to be sold to anyone, or the cold seeping through the thin clothing Adam had forced him to wear from the cement he was half laying on. He leaned a bit more into the warmth radiating off his savior. "Si-simon?" Kendall said quietly, feeling exhaustion setting in. Another shudder worked through him, and this time he knew it was because he was cold. He just wasn't sure if it was the cold concrete under his ass or the blood trying to seep through the man's fingers at his side.

"It's shock," Simon said simply, seemingly reading Kendall's mind. "You've lost a lot of blood, and your body is going into shock." Kendall closed his eyes and nodded against the rough wool of the Agent Lane's sport coat. "Don't go to sleep, Kendall," he said, giving the young man in his arms a gentle shake. Using the only finger not stemming the flow of blood from the lean teen, Simon pressed a button on his watch. The small device emitted a soft beep before an electronic voice filled the still air.

"Sir?"

"V.A.N., I need you at my location now. Also, alert MI6's medical team they will be needed," he said in the general direction of his wrist, while keeping his eyes on the body slumped against pressed firmly against the point at the base of Kendall's jaw assured him that the boy was in fact still very much alive.

"Done," the electronic voice said. "On the way, sir."

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

_"Alert MI6's medical team they will be needed."_ Agent Lane's words bounced around Carlos' mind. Dread sat heavy in the pit of his stomach. He tried not to think about who needed medical attention and why. Although, he already had a strong guess that it was Kendall in need of the medical team's help. By the tone of Agent Lane's voice, tight and controlled, he knew that it would be bad if Kendall didn't get help soon.

His mind was still whirring through all the scenarios his father'd described almost lightly over late night dinners the two of them would have a couple times a week, when the van he and Penny were in screeched to a halt. The echo from the tires was deafening as it made its way through the underground parking garage. The side door flew open to reveal Penny's father kneeling on the concrete ground with a mostly unconscious and bloody Kendall leaning heavily against him. Carlos gasped at the sight.

"Kendall!" he called, forcing his jellied legs to move as he jumped from the van to his friend's side. "Oh my God!" His breath came in heavy gulps as he dropped heavily to the floor next to his bloodied friend. The barely three feet of space had felt closer to a mile for the panic flooding through the teen at the horrific sight of his normally strong, tall, and magnetic friend so small, frail and mostly dead looking laying there long legs stretched out, arms trapped behind his back.

"Help me get him in the van," Simon said, urgency lacing his words.

Swallowing thickly at his fear, Carlos moved to help the older man awkwardly pick Kendall up from the ground, keep pressure on the wound, and move him to the waiting van. It wasn't until Kendall's hands were freed and he was laying mostly comfortably on the floor of the van that he realized Penny had been there helping.

Experienced hands shoved Kendall's shirt above the wound, pressing a thick pad of gauze against the neat puncture mark. The same hands, stained with Kendall's blood, grabbed his and forced them on to the gauze. "Hold that there," Simon Lane's crisp voice said. Carlos could only numbly nod as he pressed down. Kendall moaned out in pain.

"V.A.N., get us out of here, NOW!" both Lane's barked at the computer controlled vehicle. The side door slammed shut, the engine revved, and tires squealed in response to the urgent command.

Carlos tightened his grip on the gauze, causing Kendall more pain, as the van rocked in its haste to flee toward medical help. "I'm sorry, buddy," he whispered to his wounded friend, tears tracing paths down his cheeks. "Hang in there, Kendall," he said, grabbing one of Kendall's hands and giving it a squeeze all the while keeping pressure on the wound. "Just hang in there."

The younger teen held tighter to his unconscious friend's hand, pressed firmer at the reddening gauze he held in place, and willed the van to go faster. He ignored the tears spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks, and the urge to wipe them away. Letting go of Kendall was not an option.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

The Queen's Hotel lobby was void of people not in a stereotypical bad detective suit or police uniform as James and Logan cautiously made their way inside. Their fear of what could happen to their unofficial leader and best friend if Agent Lane was late by even a minute to the rescue over powered their excitement of knowing that Kendall would be home in less than an hour. The fact that no one had to pay a dime to get him back helped to life their moods slightly. The sober, somber quiet of the lobby fit their diluted mood perfectly.

Kelly and Katie sat leaning against each other on a couch near the front desk. They looked exhausted. Gustavo was kneeling in front of Mrs. Knight, who was seated in a chair facing the lobby doors, quietly trying to convince her to go up to their room and get some rest. She sniffled, shook her head and looked back toward the door.

"James! Logan!" she shouted, shooting from her seat to meet the teens. Her green eyes continuing to flick from the pair to the door.

"Carlos went with Penny and her father to get Kendall. Agent Lane said to give him an hour before we get worried," Logan said as James pulled the smaller woman into a firm embrace. "Where'd all these people come from?"

"The hotel called the police, who then called in the guys in suits. Gustavo and The Duke have been dealing with them," she said into James' chest, silently wishing it were Kendall she were hugging.

"Speaking of The Duke," James said, releasing his surrogate mother from the embrace. "We need to tell him that his money won't be needed." Looking up he spotted the man in question. Carefully stepping away from Mrs. Knight, James moved toward the man talking with Gustavo. Logan followed prepared to offer whatever back up James would need in ridding them of the opportunistic man.

"Excuse me," James said, his voice dripping with false honey sweetness, "Are you The Duke?" The man gave a slight tip of his head in acknowledgement. "The Knight family wishes to inform you that they have no use for your money or your creepy schemes."

"Has the boy been rescued then?" the man asked, a strange smile pulling across his face and an unrecognizable emotion written in his brown eyes.

"By now," Logan started, locking eyes with the slimy man, "yes."

"I see," The Duke said, lowering his gaze from the teens before him to the floor for a moment before raising his head, plastering smile on his face, and letting out a fake cheery laugh. "Oh well. I'm glad it's all worked out for the best. I wish you all the best of luck with your tour." With another obnoxious and creepy chuckle the large man disappeared in a crowd of officers.

"Finally," Gustavo breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index fingers. "He wouldn't leave no matter what I told him. Did he remind anyone else of a rat?"

The brunet boys bobbed their heads in agreement with their manager in answer to his random question. The tension in their bodies and the air relaxing slightly with the silliness of the remark.

"So…" Gustavo started just as Logan's phone rang and men in much better suits poured into the lobby.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

The topsy, turvy ride in V.A.N. came to another screeching halt in front of a nondescript building, nearly dislodging Carlos from Kendall's side. Though he was glad the ride was over and help waited just outside, Carlos was terrified to be separated from the boy who'd become more of a brother to him than friend. What if he let go and the next time he saw Kendall…

The side door of the van swished open to reveal the waiting medical staff. A stretcher was wheeled closer so they could pull, tug, and slide the tall teen on to it. Orders were shouted in every direction. Carlos tuned it all out, scared and happy of the fact that his hand had been pushed harder against the wound and he was all but lifted onto the stretcher to sit on Kendall while keeping pressure on the bandage covered wound.

At speeds he never would have thought possible the stretcher was whisked away from the parking lot and into the building. Doors whooshed open, lights nearly blinded him with the brightness as the medical staff wheeled him and Kendall down a hall, on to an elevator, up a couple of floors and down another hall. It was at the end of the hall his fear of being separated from Kendall kicked in again as he was pulled, kicking and screaming, from the stretcher, shoved into a plastic chair and told to wait. The rest of the medical team wheeled Kendall through a set of doors and out of sight.

"They're the best possible," a female voice said as arms reached around his shaking frame.

Through red rimmed eyes, Carlos looked up from his blood stained hands to the face of the person holding him. Penny Lane, in her leather body suit sat in the chair closest to him, arms holding him tightly, sad smile on her lips. "Thank you," he said, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"They've taken him to surgery," Simon Lane said, pulling a chair from across the hall to sit in front of Carlos and Penny. "I'm sorry, Carlos, for not doing a better job of protecting Kendall during the rescue."

"Look, he's not dead yet, so let's not mourn him so soon!" Penny said sternly. "He's in surgery with more than an excellent chance of pulling through. We'll know in half hour how bad it is or isn't. We do need to call his mother and let everyone know that he's safe, but not out of the woods."

Carlos nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket. Wordlessly he handed it to Penny.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

"Penny?" Logan said, clearly surprised. "Where's Carlos?...What?! What happened?...Why can't we come there?...Fine we'll wait here, but don't yell at me when Mrs. Knight attempts to kill you." Thumbing over the end call button on the smart phone Logan ended the call. Taking a deep breath, he faced the small crowd of family and their expectant stares.

"Good news, bad news?" James and Katie said recognizing the look on their brother's face.

"Bad news that it's going to be a couple hours before we can even think about seeing Kendall walk through those doors," he pointed to the main doors of the lobby, "because he's in surgery."

"What?!" They all practically yelled in unison. James and Gustavo reached out just as Mrs. Knight's knees gave out. Kelly wrapped a comforting arm around Katie, who in turn wrapped her small arms around the woman.


End file.
